


I Want!

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A little socky, Fluff, M/M, Sanha's so done with his hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: MJ wants to adopt a cat but JinJin wants a dog.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Want!

“A cat, Jinwoo, we’re getting a cat and that’s final” Myungjun firmly said but Jinwoo won’t back down too.

“Don’t you _that’s final_ me, Jun. I want a puppy!” Jinwoo whined.

Myungjun and Jinwoo have been arguing about the same thing for the past hour. They decided to adopt a pet but didn’t know that they would have a different preference.

“Cats are much cuter than dogs you know and—” the next arguments was heard as ‘blah blah blah’ in Jinwoo’s ears.

“You’re always like this, you always get what you want and I always let you, you never considered me” Jinwoo is done with their conversation and promptly left their apartment.

“Jinwoo! Hey! Why are you leaving?!” Myungjun asked the dumbest question at the moment.

“Go ask yourself!” Jinwoo exclaimed and slammed the door.

“Pfft,” Sanha snorted after hearing what happened. Jinwoo glared at him but the youngest in their circle couldn’t stop laughing, “Sorry hyung, but that’s so petty.”

“If you don’t stop laughing I’ll call Minhyuk and tell him what you said to me when you were drunk,” Sanha’s mouth is quickly shut upon hearing his hyung’s threat, “Should I say it word by word? How much you like hi—” Sanha blushed hard “—Hyung! Stop okay, I’ll shut up now. Where are we? Right, you had an argument with Myungjun hyung.”

Jinwoo nodded and sighed, “What should I do? I really wanted a dog” Sanha brushed his hair in frustration.

Sanha is about to answer but Jinwoo’s phone rang, he turned his head and ignored the call.

“Hyung, just answer his call.” Sanha said with a tired expression. How come he always manage to stumble on his hyungs’ problem in their relationships?

_He can’t even fix his own lovelife for goodness sake!_

“What?!” Sanha yelped when Jinwoo yelled. His eyes widened, never in his life that he saw Jinwoo totally lost his patience.

Myungjun is in deep trouble.

The doorbell rang and Sanha almost yelled thank you, he immediately went out of the scene and opened the door for whoever is in the door.

“Is Jinwoo in there?” Sanha wanted to slam back the door but he nodded instead. He wanted to leave but he can’t leave in his own house.

Sanha sighed and closed the door after Myungjun entered, he took heavy steps towards the living room. He saw Myungjun trying to talk to Jinwoo but Jinwoo kept ignoring him.

“What a bunch of childish kids” Sanha mumbled.

“Uhmm, I think I have a solution for your problem” Sanha raised his hand as if he’s in a class. The attention of the two went to him, “What?” Myungjun asked.

“Why don’t you just get both pets? I mean, get a dog and a cat.” Sanha pointed out.

Jinwoo and Myungjun looked at each other, both thinking and asking why they didn’t think of that idea in the first place.

–

“Eh? Am I remembering it wrong?” Sanha asked himself as soon as the door opened.

On Jinwoo’s arm is a cream colored cat he affectionately pets. Jinwoo only laughed and let the guys enter their apartment.

Bin laughed at the scene they arrived to. Myungjun is currently lying on the floor with their pet dog which Myungjun works hard to teach some tricks.

“Am I just mistaken? Myungjun hyung is the one who wanted a cat and you wanted a dog, what just happened?” Sanha scratched his head in confusion.

“It just happened” Jinwoo answered while putting down the full-grown cat, Bin immediately went to the cat and tried to pet it but the cat hissed at him and ran away. Dongmin laughed loudly, it’s the exact reaction Bin gets with Roa, Bin’s cat.

“Ahh you’re so cute” Myungjun squealed and gave the puppy an affectionate hug. He didn’t even bother greeting their visitors.

“Wow, he’s smitten” Minhyuk mumbled on one side.

Jinwoo and Dongmin went to the kitchen to prepare the food they brought while the others are playing outside.

They played and ate, just like the old times.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who made it up to here. Comments/feedbacks are always appreciated so yeah. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
